Road Trip
by monkey bubblez
Summary: Hogwarts gets a big kick when three very...crazy hyperactive actresses get lost on a road trip, and they stumble across the magical school PLZ R&R!
1. getting there

Chapter 1   
  
written by Monkey  
  
disclaimer: we do not own harry potter and the kodocha names! they rightfully belong to their owners! =D  
  
"GAHH!! I FORGOT OUR FLIGHT NUMBER!" Fuka started pulling her hair.   
  
"Don't worry, here's our tickets" Madeline pulled out three tickets to London   
  
"Whew" Paige said   
  
"Where's Sana?" Madeline queried   
  
"There!" Fuka pointed; they looked over and saw Sana walking with her head looking at her feet.   
  
"SANA!!! HURRY UP!!!!!!" Fuka yelled   
  
She shot her head up and ran over to her friends, "Sorry…I was just tying up some loose ends" She said   
  
"Well we're going to be late!" Madeline said   
  
"Alright, Alright!" Sana said and they ran towards their gate   
  
"So what were you doing?" Fuka asked, boarding the plane   
  
"I just had to talk to Brennan" Sana said as she followed   
  
"Oh…does someone miss their boyfriend already?" Madeline said, tripping on a step   
  
"Try ex-boyfriend" Sana said miserably   
  
"What?? What happened?" Fuka asked   
  
"He said he wanted to see other people" Sana sat down by the window   
  
"What a jerk!" Fuka said   
  
"I know" Sana said   
  
"Well, there are plenty more pots in the sink" Madeline said   
  
"Don't you mean fish in the sea?" Fuka asked   
  
"Yea, whatever" Madeline rolled her eyes   
  
"Well, you know what!! I'M GOING TO FOCUS ON WORK!! THIS IS OUR FIRST MOVIE TOGETHER!" Sana stood up.   
  
"Excuse me, Miss Kurata please take your seat" the sturdiest said into the intercom.   
  
"Oh yea, heh heh" Sana said   
  
"But, you can't forget about all the cute guys in London!" Fuka stood on her chair   
  
"MISS HAMAYA PLEASE SIT!" The sturdiest said irritably into the intercom.   
  
"Ahh put a sock in it" Fuka said quietly   
  
"No, that's it, it's just about us this trip" Sana said   
  
"Try IT'S ALL ABOUT THE HOT GUYS!" Fuka and Madeline said in unison   
  
"Well okay…WE CAN BROWSE" Sana said   
  
"Maybe you can get a sophisticated Englishmen to make Brennan jealous" Madeline said   
  
"Heh…sounds pretty good" Sana smiled   
  
"Yea you know you want to get revenge" Fuka said   
  
"How bout we just focus on landing this movie" Sana said   
  
"You're so uptight about it" Madeline said   
  
"That's because we haven't worked on a movie with each other for 3 years!" Sana exclaimed.   
  
"I know…" Fuka said   
  
Sana sighed and looked down the aisles…this was going to be a long flight, but she was happy her two best friends were there. But she sure missed Brennan. She gazed at the aisle floor, and thought she saw a cat.   
  
"Whoa" She said   
  
"What?" Fuka asked   
  
"I-I just saw a cat!" She said   
  
"Don't be retarded, they don't allow pet's on these airlines" Madeline said   
  
"I know…it was weird, I only got a quick glimpse though…it had a rectangle around each eye…like it had glasses" Sana said   
  
"Maybe you're just tired" Fuka purposed   
  
"Yea maybe" Sana said quietly...  
  
~~  
  
A/N: please review, but no flames please! =D 


	2. ROAD TRIP!

Chapter 2  
  
by BUBBLEz  
  
Sana, Fuka, and Madeline hurried towards the London City Airport terminal.  
  
"WELL, since I got my international drivers license in the mail...I get to drive!" Madeline said happily. "I think this is our car you guys!"  
  
"Yay! It's red!" Fuka said happily, she opened the driver's door.  
  
"Um, I get to drive!" Madeline said, holding the keys. "After all, I rented the car!"  
  
"Whatever drowns your rubber ducky! I get shotgun!" Sana yelled. She hurried and sat down in the front seat playing with the radio controls.  
  
"It's whatever floats your—" Fuka paused.  
  
A quiet meow was heard.  
  
"It's the cat!! It's the cat!" Sana yelled horrified.  
  
"Sana, it's London. London is full of cats!" Fuka said.  
  
"They don't have cats with glasses!!!" Sana yelled, still horrified.  
  
Madeline examined the cat carefully. "The cat probably can't see very well. You have to wear your reading glasses if you can't see the words very well. Besides, pets with glasses is the new trend here."  
  
The cat winked at the three girls.  
  
"Explain that Madeline." Sana and Fuka said in unison.  
  
  
  
"AH!!! IN ENGLAND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DRIVE ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Sana yelled.  
  
"How should I know? I don't even live here!" Madeline maneuvered to the left, avoiding the motorcycle.  
  
"That guy is quite big for his... size?" Madeline said.  
  
"Age, he's quite big for his age." Fuka said, finding the rear audio controls.   
  
"Where are the auditions by the way?" Madeline questioned.  
  
"Right about here. Exit Castle Ave." Sana said.  
  
Madeline did.  
  
"Yay! Music!" Fuka said happily. "This music is odd; they even have british accents in their music."  
  
Madeline parked in front of the set.  
  
  
  
"Can we use your car for your road trip scene?" The director asked.  
  
The trio nodded.  
  
"Let's fix the camera on the car and then we'll start shooting."  
  
  
  
"ACTION." The director yelled.  
  
"ROAD TRIP!" The girls squealed.  
  
They headed towards a road. The camera car, still behind them, made confused faces and followed them.  
  
Madeline's eyes were closed, but she was driving like her eyes were open.  
  
They continued acting out their scene, still heading towards an unknown direction.  
  
Suddenly the car was sucked into a different dimension, leaving the camera guy behind on the floor. All the camera guy saw was an abandoned building. The girls saw something different. Much odder than their eyes can see. A castle filled with students, wands, and magic.  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Sana questioned.   
  
"Good, you have arrived! Welcome to Hogwarts Sana Kurata,—" The lady welcomed.  
  
"How do you know my name? What's Hogwarts?" Sana asked.  
  
"Fuka Hamaya,"  
  
Fuka looked confused.  
  
"Madeline Chii. Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." 


	3. Fumblingdoor?

chapter 3  
  
by MONKEY  
  
"OH I GET IT! I'M ON CANDID CAMERA!!! good one you guys but the knowing the names thing wuz a little too creepy" Sana laughed  
  
"I am afraid this is no joke" The lady said  
  
"Sure...CAN I WEAR YOUR HAT?" Sana jumped around  
  
"Just like your mother" The lady smiled  
  
"Wha--?" Sana stopped  
  
"You knew her mother?" Fuka asked  
  
"Of course" She smiled  
  
"What's your name?" Madeline asked  
  
"To you Professor Mcgonagall" She said  
  
"Now follow me Dumbledore is waiting" She said  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH that's a cool name!" Fuka laughed  
  
"Oh dear god" Mcgonagall said under her breath   
  
***  
  
"Whoa...the pictures are moving..." Fuka said  
  
"THAT IS SO COOL!" Sana exclaimed  
  
"Hey you guys look at him" Madeline pointed to a pale boy with his hair slicked back.  
  
"WOW HE'S HOT!" Fuka said loudly  
  
"I KNOW!" Sana yelled happily  
  
"At least they're not in total fear" MCgonagall rolled her eyes.  
  
"So where is this Dumblydoor?" Madeline asked, looking at an eagle statue  
  
"It's Dumbledore, and here is his office...SHERBET LEMON" Mcgonagall announced and the eagle statue started to move.  
  
"WHOA!! ME FIRST!" Sana ran up the stairs. When she got up ther she saw an office filled with shiny trinkets, and paintings and the headmaster sitting at his desk. "OHMIGOD!! IT'S SO PRETTY!" Sana yelled when she saw a bird sitting close to the headmaster's desk.  
  
"Whoa this place is cool" Madeline said  
  
"Look...these shiny things are cool!" Fuka said  
  
"The birds name is Fawkes" The guy or headmaster said at the desk  
  
"So I'm guessing you're Fumblingdoor?" Sana asked  
  
"Dumbledore" He corrected  
  
"Oh right" Sana said and kept petting Fawkes  
  
"So why are we here?" Madeline asked  
  
"Because you are to attend school here, according to your mother's last wishes before they passed away"   
  
"Oh" They said in unison  
  
"They said, to start you when you were to be in your sixth year, so you'd be old enough to almost support yourselves"   
  
"So like how are we supposed to know all of whatever you teach here" Fuka asked  
  
"Well, we are supposed to start you in your sixth year so you're not behind, but you already know all the way up to your sixth year" Dumbledore said  
  
"Wha--?" Sana said  
  
"In your subconscience, your "tutors" have been slowly giving you information over the past years" he explained  
  
"What the?" Madeline said   
  
"So let's bring it all out" Dumbledore raised his wand "Conscienso!" The girls finched and felt a weird tingly feeling come over them.  
  
"Eh I don't feel any different" Fuka looked at her hands  
  
"You'll start to notice it in class" Dumbledore said "Now to sort you, once the hat won't work...here pull a piece of parchment out of this hat"  
  
"Ravenclaw" Sana read her piece  
  
"I GOT THAT TOO!" Madeline said  
  
"Gryffindor" Fuka read "THAT COULD BE GRYFFINDORK AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (XD)"  
  
"Well, we'll have Dobby show you to your rooms" He pointed to an elf looking creature  
  
"Follow me!" He smiled 


	4. I'm tour guide Draco!

chapter 4  
  
written by... BUBBLEz and added to by Monkey  
  
Dobby gave the girls a tour. "This is Great Hall. Eat food and celebrate holidays here, miss."  
  
The girls wowed. "It's pretty big." Sana said.  
  
Dobby lead the girls outside. "This is... way to potions." Dobby pointed out.  
  
The pale blond kid appeared again. Dobby hid behind Fuka in fear.  
  
"Dobby, who are these three girls?" The blond kid asked.  
  
"They are new students, young master Draco." Dobby answered, shivering.  
  
Madeline snickered at the sound of his name. "That's the name of my dog."  
  
Draco looked at Madeline. "I'm not a dog, besides I'm a human being."  
  
The three looked at Draco and listened to his scary voice.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. I'll be your tour guide today." He motioned Dobby to leave.  
  
  
  
Madeline looked at Draco, there was something in him that she found charming. She just didn't know what.  
  
Draco lead them out of the dungeons and up to the first floor. "A few of your classes are here."  
  
A jet-black haired student with a scar on his forehead walked by.  
  
"Avoid that man. He thinks he's the lord of us all. He put my father in Azkaban. Do you know how it feels to not be with a certain parent?"  
  
The three nodded again.  
  
"Look Draco, sorry but we need to know where our dormitory's are. Who cares about classes? We don't have to go to them anyway!" Fuka said. "Where's Gryffindor located?"  
  
"Follow that dumb mudblood lover or the kid we just saw. And what house are you in?"  
  
"R-r-avenclaw" Sana said, slightly frightened. "Madeline is in the same one as I'm in..."  
  
"Well, up those stairs turn left and then go up to this gold knight."  
  
"Thank youu..." Sana and Madeline said.  
  
"I'll walk you two... but I don't want to."  
  
The two looked at him, confused.  
  
"WOW THAT IS SO COOL!" Sana yelled out forgetting about Draco and stared at more paintings.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked  
  
"MY NAME IS SANA KURATA!!! PWAHAHAHAHA" Sana yelled at the painting  
  
"No need to shout my dear I can hear just fine" The lady in the Painting said  
  
"OMIGOSH YOU CAN TALK!" Sana jumped up and down  
  
"So are you a pure-blood or half blood or what?" Draco asked  
  
"A whatawhat?" Madeline asked  
  
"Were both of your parents wizards?" He asked  
  
"Uh, I don't know, I live with Sana and Fuka with out foster parents" Madeline said  
  
"Oh I see, well whatever can you tell your friend to hurry up?" Draco asked  
  
"We can just leave her she'll find her way back" Madeline said  
  
"Well, let's go" He said.  
  
***  
  
"So…how do you move?" Sana asked Madame Smithdinnks, (the painting from before)  
  
"That's how all paintings are" Madame Smithdinnks said  
  
"Hmm…CAN I MAKE A PAINTING LIKE THAT???" She yelled  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Madame Smithdinnks  
  
"Oh yea…well hmm I wonder where my dorm is…I'M GOING TO EXPLORE!" Sana exclaimed.  
  
"See you later dearie" Madame Smithdinnks said  
  
"WACHAAAAA!!!" Sana started running down the hall. "Hmm…where to go" She looked down the corridor and saw a girl with very bushy hair walk by.  
  
"HEY YOU!" She yelled, and the bushy haired girl turned around.  
  
"Yes?" She asked  
  
"I'm new here and I need some more friends sooo WHAT'S YOUR NAME??" she asked  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger" She said   
  
"Cool…so when do I get one of those uniform thingys?" Sana asked following Hermione wherever she was going.  
  
"You get it when you go up to your common room" She said  
  
"Hmm…I see, well…I guess your in Gryffindork cuz that stupid kid had the same colors as you" Sana said  
  
"You mean Gryffindor? And what stupid kid?" Hermione asked  
  
"The kid with the weirdo scar…I don't know if he's really stupid, but that's what Draco said" Sana started to skip  
  
"That's Harry, and he isn't stupid, besides Malfoy is a real git" Hermione said  
  
"I see…well, YOU CAN SHOW ME WHO TO HANG OUT WITH!" Sana yelled  
  
"Ahh" Hermione covered her ears  
  
"Oh hahah I forgot" Sana smiled  
  
"Well, it's almost past our curfew, so you should get back to your common room" Hermione stopped at another paining with a Fat Lady in front of it  
  
"ALRIGHTY THEN!" Sana ran off into the other direction. 


	5. Breakfast

Chapter 5

written by m0nKey

"Hmm…where was it again…" Sana stopped at a staircase "GAAHHHH I'M LOST!" She exclaimed

"Sana!" A cold shivery voice yelled

"AHH!!" Sana screamed

"Calm down …it's me" Draco said

"Oh...hahaha you silly goose!" Sana jumped on his back and messed up his hair

"Gahh…well uhm you should get to your common room" He said

"Oh yea…one problem I have no clue where it is!" She jumped off his back.

"Here let me walk you" He said

***

"SANA IS IN THE HOUSE!" Sana kicked open her common room door. 

"It's about time…where have you been?" Madeline asked

"I went gallivanting around the school" Sana plopped on her bed

"I see…well that Draco's something isn't he?" Madeline asked

"Yea…too uptight though…WE'LL LOOSEN HIM UP!" Sana said 

"I guess…he's soooo cute!" Madeline smiled

"Yea he's cool…but Hermione said he's a git" Sana said

"Who's that?" Madeline asked

"My new buddy she's cool, and she's in Gryffindork like Fuka" Sana said

"It's Gryffindor…but I bet Draco would get a kick outta that…once he hates Gryffindors" Madeline said

"Why? They're cool, and Fuka IS a Gryffindor" Sana said

"I know, it's just how he is" Madeline said

"Whatever, well I'm going to sleep" Sana pulled her covers over head.

***

"RISE AND SHINE!!!" Sana shook Madeline

"ehhmuffleystumber" Madeline mumbled

"We gotta go meet Fuka downstairs" 

"Okay" Madeline got up

"Like my uniform?" Sana asked

"Beautimus" Madeline smiled

"Hurry up I'm hungry" Sana said

"OKAY!!" Madeline ran into the bathroom to change

***

"FUKA!" Sana yelled over the great hall, people turned and looked at her

"HEY GIRL!" Fuka yelled back.

"HI FUKA!" Madeline yelled

"Let's go over there" Sana said

"Okay" Madeline followed

"Hey you two" Fuka said with her mouthful

"Are we supposed to sit with our house?" Sana asked

"I guess" Fuka said

"Hey Fuka aren't you going to introduce us?" A red haired guy asked

"I AM SANA KURATA!! PWAHAHAHAHA" Sana stood on top of the table

"Sana get off the table we're gonna get it trouble" Hermione said

"Hello Hermit I didn't see you there" Sana said

"Um, Hermione…hello to you too" Hermione said

"Well once no one's telling me what's going on, I'm Ron" The red head kid said

"Hi Ron!" Sana said

"And I'm Harry" The "stupid kid" as Draco called him

"Hello" Madeline said

"Look there's Draco, I'm going to go talk to him" Madeline said

"AND I'M GOING TO GO JUMP ON HIS BACK!" Sana ran over to the Slytherin table and jumped on his back

"Sana geroff!" Draco said

"Alrighty! I'm going to go talk to Fuka…Buka!! haha" Sana ran back to the Gryffindor table

"Some card isn't she?" Draco said

"Yea" Madeline nodded

***

"So Harry what's with that thing on your head?" Sana asked

"It's a scar" He replied

"OK THEN!" Sana said

"Is she always like this?" Ron asked

"Uh…yea" Fuka said

"Hah cool" Ron said

"Come on Fuka let's go look at the talking paintings!" Sana said

"Well it is Saturday…so no classes, I WANT TO EAT THOUGH!" Fuka said

"I'll go with you" Ron said

"LET'S GO RONNIEKINS!" Sana yelled

"Please don't call me that" He said

"LET'S GO!" Sana grabbed his arm


End file.
